


unrequited (day two)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bullying, Clementine Writes, Drabble, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Lesbian Character, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Slurs, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love, or pre-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: asahina knows she will never be good enough for her first love, sakura.(check notes/tags for trigger warnings. stay safe!)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kenichirou | Kenshiro/Ogami Sakura
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Kudos: 9





	unrequited (day two)

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry this one is so sad but,,, not actually >:)
> 
> i'm getting all my prompts here:  
> https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> trigger warnings:  
> bullying  
> self confidence issues  
> homophobia  
> unrequited love

Look at her. She stands next to him, tucking a strand of her flowing white hair behind her ear. Her utter power gives herself this unexpected femininity that I will never have. Look at him. He fits her like a glove, with his hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, waiting for her to gather her textbooks to walk her to class. They're the young love power couple only the luckiest of people have the privilege of. I wish that I could be happy for them. I want that more than I want to be with her. It only proves I couldn't love her enough if she gave me a chance. 

They walk to calculus hand in hand. She smiles the whole way. Oh, her smile. It doesn't show often, but when it does, it's the highlight of my day. Her face is so beautiful in a different-than-usual way. It's structured together so wonderfully, and it matches so well with the rest of her if you copy and pasted her face onto someone else, her originality and beauty would be destroyed. She looked like a creation that was made with such love that I had no choice but to love her, too. 

Kenshiro waved goodbye to Sakura, and he walked back down the hall with a smirk on his face like he just got revenge on his greatest enemy. "Hey, dykeface," he called to me. I pretended not to see him. "I know you've been checking out my girlfriend, faggot."

I felt a sting in my throat that warned me that I might cry soon if I didn't stop it, but I closed my eyes not to let it show.

"I know you heard me," he continued, "So are you into my girl? You gonna try and hit on her? Try and make a move? Tell me, dykeface. Tell me."

"I'm not, besides, who even says dykeface?"

"Me, fag. Now get out the way."

I sighed and moved my body toward the locker, letting him pass. My heart stung, but my face only showed anger and annoyance. The fact that I couldn't be better than that homophobic bully shows a lot about me, I guess. I couldn't see how something so conventionally beautiful could be so poisonous. 

Like teardrops on a rose.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
